


Salt Lick on a Stick

by Gamebird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, No shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: Just because it's your baseline of normal doesn't mean it's everyone else's.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Salt Lick on a Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Aka, 'Rey is a Salty Customer'.

"Here, have a sucker." Poe handed her a short stick with a red, translucent blob on the end.

Recognizing it, Rey tore off the thin wrapper and stuck it in her mouth, then jerked it back out.

"You okay?" Poe asked.

"It's … it's very sweet."

"Yeah. It's a sucker."

"Yes, I know what it _is_. But I've never had one so sweet."

Poe blinked at her. "Well, they're going to be sweet. It's almost all sugar." She gave him a wordless, perplexed look. Poe tried again. "You said you knew what it was. What are the ones you've had made from?"

"Salt," she said as though that were the most obvious thing. "Sometimes they have other minerals added, hence the color."

"Ah," Poe said with a slow nod. "Jakku, huh? Desert planet?"

"Yes. Jakku." With a grimace as though she actually didn't like the sweetness, she put the sucker back in her mouth.


End file.
